Nanny: Dying to Dance
by nilescclover
Summary: Fran suggest that CC try out for one of Max's plays. She makes the cut along with one of Fran's old classmates. But the play has a turn of advents that Max, Fran and Niles were not completely ready for.
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Author's notes: I had a dream that Niles and CC were forced to dance with each other by Fran and Max so that started Dying to dance.

Dying to Dance

2006

"I need a man. Right now!" Max yelled. Those were the famous words that started

a chain reaction that the four of them, mostly CC, was not ready for. It would change

their lives forever. Max paced the floor of the office.

"This play starts in just two weeks and I don't have a crew. I don't have a leading lady

and my leading man just quit. What am I going to do?"

Max stopped at the window looking out to the terrace wondering if he should go out

there.

"Relax, Max," CC drove her hands through her cropped hair-yet another mistake getting

it cropped by someone new. They cut too much of it off. "I have the perfect leading lady

for the show."

Max turned to face her. "Who?"

"Me." CC smiled at him.

"Who?" Max repeated again. Fran came in just as CC was pleading to Max.

"Max, I want to be in this play. I know all of it."

"This is a big show. We have a lot riding on it. I just don't think….."

"Why? What do they have that I don't?"

"They're all women." Niles laughed.

"But…." They were both interrupted by Fran's nasal voice she was so famous for having.

"Oy, just give her a chance."

"What?" both Max and CC said at the same time.

"How many times have you let me do things?" Niles poured some coffee. This was going

to get interesting.

"And how many of those times have I regretted allowing you to do?" Max reminded her.

"Yeah but at least I was given the chance." Fran glanced over at CC who was sitting on

the love seat. She winked at her. "Whata you afraid of? That the show will be a hit and it

would be all because of her. That she might actually be a good dancer and show ya up."

"And how would you know?" CC protested not quite understanding what Fran was

doing.

"I've seen you when Val and me have gone out."

"Oh, um…" everyone is now staring at Max, which is making him uncomfortable.

"All right. I'll have to put you though the tryouts." CC sat back on the couch.

"Great I got in. I just want the time that I deserve in the spot light."

"Now you will have to have a partner for this CC."

"Good luck finding anyone that would want to dance with a dog." Niles left the room shaking his head. "No one is going to do that?"

CC glared at him. She was not going to let him ruin the rest of her day.

"Now I need to make some calls to find a leading man."

"Aren't we all." Fran said. Max glared over at her. Getting the hint she left the office at once Niles was still in the hallway. "Niles, my mother's coming by for lunch so we better start now." Niles looked at his watch. It was only 10am. Niles always hated when Sylva comes over for lunch but he never complains about it to Fran. He just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sylva," Niles started as he opened the back door leading into the kitchen. "Good timing."

"Something smells wonderful Niles."

"Thank you. I just got finished making…."

"We'll take it Neal," Yetta calls as she went in and had a seat at the table. Sylva was telling Fran about the latest gossip when Sylva mentioned that a one Doug was here in town.

"He's back in town? Why is Doug back. I thought he was never coming back."

"Well," Sylva swallowed, "He did and he wants to see ya."

"Wha? Whatta tell him?"

"Frannie dear we told him that you meet with him." Yetta responded.

"Ma," Fran gets up from the table, "How could ya."

"Well, darling look at you." Fran looks down thinking that she has dropped something on her, "you're thirty…."

"Uh um…" Fran clears her throat turns and sits back down. This Doug was one of Fran's old dates from high school. She really didn't want to see him again. Not after what happened about oh say five years ago. Last thing she knew was that Doug gambled for a living.

"Why all this time to come back."

"I think he wants to find a job." Sylva reacted.

"You didn't tell him about Mista Sheffield did ya ma?"

"Some."

"Ma, how…." Fran snaps her fingers. Fran's mind: _That's it ! I'll tell Mr. Sheffield I have the perfect person for his play. That will keep Doug's mind off me._

CC made the cut, to go on. Doug the one that, Ms Fine suggested to Max, for his tryouts also made the cut.

"Ok, I'm not too big to admit it but I'm impressed." Max said calling out the rest of his crew. "At both of you." Max's mind: _I can't believe the two of them, the two that Ms Fine of all people suggested to me, showed me that they had talent. I uh…umm…maybe she does have some sense of casting after all. _Max wanted to teach CC some of the moves so they, well he decided to use Niles to teach them to her.

"What? Why me sir? Shouldn't her partner be doing this?" Niles asked as he let out a sigh.

"He's not available and you're the only one that we can trust." Fran said.

"Cause I want her to watch me. So I needed you."

"But sir…." he thought about it. He tried to take the opportunity to get something out of nothing. "Do I get anything for it?

"Why is everything about money to you?"

"Well….this is a hard job to get her to agree to."

"Point well taken. We will see." Fran talked to CC but she didn't want to do it with him.

"You wanted to be in this play didn't you?" asked Max when he found out from Fran that CC refused.

"Well, Yeah,"

"Then do this for me." She hesitated

Max got behind CC and pushed her towards Niles, while Fran was pushing Niles forward towards her. He kept shaking his head "This is not going to work."

"It will." Fran told him. When they got them close enough to each other. Fran took hold of Niles' sleeve she placed it around CC waist.

"Come on you can do this. Just pretend that she's say me." She whispered to him.

"Yeah that will be the day." Fran chuckled at that. Max took hold CC's arms and placed them around Niles' neck.

"I know that you have danced before CC. Just pretend, it's me there just to humor me some."

"Well,"

"Come on you two it's not that hard to do." Both stared at each other. Niles winked. She nodded. They had both danced with each other before. They just didn't want Nanny Fine to know it. "Good that's it. Now watch,'" Max started. "Let the man lead." CC and Max worked late nights of almost two months.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles become jealous of Doug. He sighed every time they went to the theater.

Niles mind: _another night alone without her. What's he doing to her? Does he have his dirty hands on around her? His he filling her mind, with empty promises. Was he kissing her? Was she enjoying herself? Was she falling for him? Am I going to be to late? I have to tell her how I feel about her. What if I already to late? _Niles sighed.

Why should he care what she did? It was her life. She was an adult that could make up her own mind about whom she wanted to see. And that's what scared Niles ever since she had come home from the place. He thought they were getting closer to each other then she back away from him. He wanted so much to be with here. To stay with her. Sure they started to say, have date each other but he wanted more. He wanted to marry her. Have her kids. Be with her forever.

Niles mind: _I have to act fast if that's going to happen before…she finds someone else. _

Fran's mother stops by interrupting his thoughts. "Great just what I needed." He murmured. Both of them go to the den area. Fran enters moments later. "Ma?" she shakes her head. "You did leave yesterday didn't you?"

"Yes," her mother gets up and walks over to Niles. "Be a doll and make something for us." She looked over at Fran. "We are going to need it."

Niles just walks off not answering her. _Why do I put up with this? _He shakes his head.

"What's wrong ma?"

"Who says there is?"

"Ya told Niles to cook some food. That can only man one thing.."

"I'm hungry?"

"No, well that maybe but you waited till you go in here to ask him. So that means that you have some bad news."

"Well," she swallowed. "Let's a seat. I'm getting light headed."

"Ma,"

"Alright I'll tell ya."

"I knew it."

Fran's mother went on and on about Doug. Niles brought some food in on a tray. He didn't want to listen to anything about Doug. So he didn't hang around. "Anything else?"

"This will do thanks Niles." Fran smiled at him.

"He can't do this." Fran yelled as she stood up. "the play stats in two days, he can't quit now. Not after all the hours we…" he mother glares at her. "Ok they spent on every thing. She sat back down. "And what about CC? I have ruined it for her." She shook her head. "She will never let this go. She would have her hands around my throat this time." She blinked trying no to think about that. What was ms Sheffield going to do to her if he found out what she had done. "How to tell Ms. Sheffield, Ma? He's going to kill me this time."

"He wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure."

Fran had to think of a way to tell him and not be the bad guy. How was that possible Fran wondered?

Wearing something tight and sitting on the edge of his desk always go his attention before she would go with what she knew.

"CC doesn't have a partner why not?"

"Well,"

"I don't think I want to know. I hired him cause you said that nothing comes around for him. Why do I ever listen to you Ms. Fine?" she runs out of the office and he cased her. He caught up with her.

"You will fix this. You will be the one that sits down with CC and explains it to her."

"But,"

"Oh you're the one who brought this on and you're the one that will be fixing it."

She sees Niles in the kitchen and asked him what he would do.

"I screwed up again. I have less then 24 hours to find someone to dance with CC and teach them all the dance moves. How?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Niles…." Max screams from the office. "Shut the door." That's never a good sign when he has to shut the door.

"I need to find another dancer for CC. Tomorrow's suppose to be her big night. What am I going to do?" Niles knew he could dance with her. They practiced too much on it. He knew the entire dance move by heart but he wasn't going to just volunteer until he knew that that was their last hope. And it was looking that way. Niles mind: _Should I do this for them? I mean help them out of yet another jam that Ms. Fine as put them in._

"Why don't you sir?"

"What dance with that woman?" he shakes his head "I can't…. I am the producer. how would like look?"

"That would be kind of strange." Niles mind: _Real strange, CC might really love it though. That would be something that she has wanted all her life to be in his arms._ Niles smiled.

"Oh……. This is all Ms. Fine's fault as usual."

"If she caused it." Niles suggested. "Then let her fix things this, this time."

"I think I will. She needs to learn." Niles leaves the room.

Fran was crying as she put the phone back down on the table in the kitchen when Niles walked by.

"What no one yet?" he smiled at her.

"Oh Niles, this is bad." _Wait _she thought, _he knows all the moves. Why can't I ask him? He'll kill me for this but if I don't try then Mr. Sheffield will be the one to kill me or worse CC will. _

"Oh, Niles….."

"Oh no Ms. Fine," He shakes his head. "Don't even think it."

"Please Niles, this might be your last chance to make things right." She gave one of her 'don't let a friend down' look. His heart went out to her. That face of hers was making him feel kind of guilty. He couldn't let her down. She was always there when he needed help regarding CC.

"Please, you know all the moves and you two, believe it or not are good together." He gave her a question mark look. Niles mind: _What did she just say? That we were good together? What was that suppose to mean? _

"I mean as dance partners." she added as if reading his mind. "You look so comfortable with each other." She gave him another one of those looks. "What do you say?" He was about to answer her when Max came in.

"I just thought of someone who would be perfect for the job. That's if he was willing to take on a challenge."

"And that challenge would be CC herself." Niles responded knowing that Max was going to ask him to go with her. Max sat down next to Fran at the table. She knew what he was thinking. They both stared at Niles.

"Someone who knows all of her……" Niles' mind: _What? all of her?_ Niles looked over at them who where both smiling at him real big. _What do they do compare notes? What am I saying? They both know something is up between_ _us_. "I mean the moves…." Max corrected himself.

"What do you say old man?" He got up from his chair and started towards Niles. He patted him on the shoulder. "Shall we dance?"

"Well," he looks at Fran and smiles, "I was just about to take Ms. Fine's offer."

"What?" both of them said. Then silence fell all around them.

Fran's mind: _Was he reading my mind? How does he do that? Ma tolda me that only married people have the same thoughts. But we aren't. And as the looks of it we will nerva be._

Max's mind: _She was thinking on the same lines as me? That's kind of freaky. What is happening to us? I guess being here so long she can do that. _Niles breathed heavy. Niles' mind: _They are gaining on me here. I can't turn both of them down. Who says I can't…? Well, maybe this is my fate. Taking Ms. Babcock out for a dance. _

"I'll pay you just….." Max started to plea with Niles.

"Not necessary sir." Max's mind: _Whew….That was a relieve. Oh thanks Niles._

"So you'll do it?"

"I suppose I could give it ago."

"We both owe you one. You are a lifesaver and CC's." Fran hugs him. He smiles towards Max.

"Oh, no I know that look. What's the condition Niles?" Max now has a worried look on his face. Was he going to back out? Did he want more money? And he just said he didn't want any money from me. What else could there be? Oh he wouldn't? He wants to tell her alone. Oh no she's going to run.

"I would like to see her embarrassed first."

"What?" both Fran and Max call out.

"That's not nice." Fran commented.

"And to put me though this isn't?" Both stare at him. "I still have 24 hours to change my mind so don't tell CC or the deal's off." He walks out of the kitchen smiling.

"Maybe," Max sighted. "Even though cruel to CC, honor his wish."

"What other choice do we have this late?" Fran looks at Max. _he's right but I still don't like it what is Niles thinking. He's doing this just to get to her. How cruel that man can be sometimes. It would make for good entertainment though._ She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"The theater is jammed packed with people." Fran said talking to a nervous Max. "Calm down everything is going to work out." She straightened his tie for him. "Ya look handsome ya know."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Max paced the floor. "Did you see CC? She's a nervous wreck. She's looking very second for her date."

"I think that's what Niles wanted to see. Her in a panic mood but she looked fanatic though."

"That's just great." They both take their seats in the front row.

Backstage Niles was getting ready for the performance of his life. He had to get her on stage and keep her there. Somehow, he thought.

"I just hope that she can handle this. What am I saying, of course she will? I just want to see her face. But should I tell her?" He strengthens his tie. And sighs. "Now is the time."

CC sat at her make-up dresser and sighs. "I hope that this goes good. We need this to boast our names." She slightly shakes as she looks in the mirror for the hundredth time. "Why am I so nerves? It's not like something is going to happen to me? Is there? The person that Nanny Fine has as a friend did fine the other day, so why not now. I have nothing to worry about." Everyone is watching the stage wanting to know what will happen next. Max looks over at Fran. Max's mind: _god that dress dresses her to a tee. _He shakes the thoughts out of his head. _I have to think of CC now. How is Niles going to pull this off? _

On the stairs of the theater,

"Who shall be this? My lover wants to dance?" CC calls from the stage below.

"That's my cue." Niles said softly to himself. He ascends the stairs. CC looks up, at the stairs, turns and runs off the stage. Niles' mind: _What playing hard to get? That wasn't part of the play. I have to do something and quick. Think. Think Niles quickly._

He moves halfway across the stage. _Why did she run off like that? That wasn't what I had in mind._ He didn't think it would happen like that. He looks at the crowd. He has to think quick which, he is really good at. _I'm glade I'm a quick thinker. _

"I see my darling is playing hard to get. I love a woman like that." Crowd didn't think anything of it. They just laughed at the scene that was before them. Max swallowed. Something was going terribly wrong with his show. "My love my love where did you go?" Niles shrugged at the crowd. "Where can she be?"

Crowd laughs again. Niles ignores them. Niles' mind: _Good they think that this is part of the show._ He knew that he had to help CC.

He thought this was his entire fault. Guilt took over his thoughts. _I think I might have ruined her one night to be on stage. I have to get her to act with me._ _I couldn't let her do this alone._ He actually felt real bad for her and Max. _What if I can't get her to trust me? Then what? I will have screwed up not only her day but Max's as well._ Max was beginning to worry now. This was not how he planed it to be. No one was more shocked then Fran. Fran's mind: _Oy. This is not going to be good. What have I done? I think I screwed up big time this time. Look at them._ Max glares at Fran. He whispers,

"Look at this mess you…."

"We…" Fran corrects him. Max sighs, _she's right._ "We created, we should never have asked…Niles to do this." Max commented. Niles continued on as he edged off the stage some. "Why do you run? My love i….i want to stay here with you all night."

"I don't…" CC's voice was heard somewhere off the stage, where the crowd couldn't see her. He held out his hands.

"But I do." Niles drags CC by the arm. Before she realized what was happening they were back on the stage. The crowd roared.

"I don't…" she protested. He let go of her. Then noticed that the crowd was quite again. He had to come up with another scene to keep her on stage.

"I see my love's not enough." He walks towards the other side of the stage his back towards CC. He reaches for something in his pocket. The crowd was watching intently at his every move. That worried Max even more. What was Niles planning and would his plan work? "Maybe this," He shows the crowd the box that he opens. The light shines off the small object inside.

"You go."

"That's it man. Tell her how you feel."

"Oh…."

"That's the way it should be."

"Love is in the air."

"Dance all the way to paradise."

"It's beautiful. She will love it," Yelled different people in the crowd.

"My… my love why want you come back to me? I want to ask you a question one that will change our lives for good and for the better, I hope." He walks back across the stage CC was still there barely on stage.

"I just…" She was cut off by his actions. He gets on one of his knees. He held out his arms in front of him. "Please come back to me. My sweet darling, you know we are meant to be." The crowd cheered. She faced the crowd and smiled. They had no idea that they were making this up as they went along. He scooted closer to her. Then stopped. "I wanted to ask you this one question for years now." CC's mind: _What is he trying to do? Embarrass me even more? _She wanted him to stop all this. Stop embarrassing her. Stop embarrassing Max with his lame play. She went closer to confront this head on with him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her down. Pulled her down, to his level. She was now practically in his lap. He wanted to get her farther on stage to ask her but this will have to do. This time he wasn't taking any chances. He wrapped his hands around her waist. He held her tight.

"Now just seems like the perfect time to." She looked in his eyes and at that moment she thought she was going to lose all the control she had. In his eyes she read what he wanted from her. This was not just a play to him. He was serious about how he felt for her. Or was this all to embarrass her. She was buying into it what ever the reason had been.

"Will my love, my darling," he breathes deeply as to suck in courage. "Marry me?


	6. Chapter 6

"What?"

He faced the crowd. "Can she not hear my words that come from my heart, so pure and clean? Was I not clear on how I feel?" He swallowed. "No?" He looked at the crowd who was cheering for her to go for it. He reached in his pocket. "Maybe this will help." He opened the box, took out the ring, and placed the ring on her fingerCC's mind: _ Is he for real? Or is he just acting. If so what he get out of this? Did Max set all of this up as a sick joke?_ Then her thoughts focused on what Max's words, 'we need this, we have a lot riding on it._' I have to show him that I can do this all by myself. I have to finish this out. What ever that may be? The crowd seems to love us. I can't let out names be destroyed over some stupid joke that the butler tried to pull on me. _Surprising him, she placed her hands around his neck. "How's this?" she smiles. And placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"This is so beautiful." Mag, Sylva, Yetta and Gracie said at once. "Just like a fairytale."

"You go girl." Someone in the crowd yelled at CC. "Way to go."

"Listen to the crowd they love us. Will you go along with this?" he whispers in her ear.

"Well," Niles faces the crowd, who are, quiet again. She stands up. "Please don't go." he begs, still kneeling in front of her, now on both knees. "I don't think I could go on." He lowered his head. A tear drips from his eye even though that was not part he was planning on. He sniffed. Then she held out one of her hands, the one with the diamond ring he bought her. It shined in the dim lights of the stage. With her other hand she placed under his chin. "Look up at me honey," he looked up at her not knowing what she was planning to do next. Max thought he was going to jump up out of his seat. He couldn't believe his eyes. Max's mind: _Are they faking all of this or are they really acting out their lives? This play has to go good. I need the reviews._ He kept thinking that this crowd was going to kill him. He always thinks to worst of things.

"Shall we dance?" CC held out both her hands in front of Niles.

The crowd cheered. Once again the duo surprised Max. Niles got to his feet. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Take my hands and we shall do this the right way." CC remarked.

He winked at her. Max couldn't believe this. Max's mind: _What changed her mind that quick. How did he do that? Was all of this planned from the beginning? Na, I think not. If they didn't, they are the best I've seen in a long time. _

Niles drew CC into his arms, placing them around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck while she smiled at the crowd. Soft music played in the background. "Just pretend we are dancing in the mansion with each other no one is around us." He whispered to her.

"Well if that's the case then my man…" She yelled out. "Then shall I kiss you again." And with that he dipped her and they lock lips once again.

His tongue immediately possessed her mouth and unmistakable sensations shot through her. The sensation of heat swept back through her like someone left the furnace to high

She felt as she had when she was a kid watching a fire in the fireplace at Christmas time waiting watching and wanting to reach out for it still knowing that it could burn her.

That's what kissing Niles felt like a fire that never ended. An endless kiss, one that just happened to be in front of an audience no less but CC didn't care. All she could think about was that kiss and what it seemed to promise her. If the audience hadn't had made enough noise to penetrate a buzz of desire she would have had him on the floor right then and there.

"They're good they didn't miss a beat."

"What can I say? I thought him everything." Laughed Fran. Max just shrugged at her. "I was only kidding." She smiled.

"You're a mess."

"What did I tell ya." He glared at her. "I told ya it would turn out in the end, now didn't I?" Repaying Ms. Fine for finding an actor to step in was going to be hard. Even though he came up with the same idea and it was his very own butler.

"That was great, How Niles quickly made up a story line that worked and the crowd love it. How did he do it?"

"That's how he feels about her I think. I think that he was talking from his heart." She turned her head slightly away. "Unlike so people I know." she said under her breath.

The crowd, who were now on their feet, cheering waiting for a curtain call.

"I've never seen an opening night this great. Max commented as he was watching the crowd.

"I think they want a bow, where are they?"

"I'll look for them." Fran waved him back. What she saw excited her. She saw them backstage kissing. She watched them.

Niles bent a little and she stretched up but when their mouths met, it had been a perfect fit. So perfect that it had been entirely natural to part her lips. The crowd was getting louder so Fran had to do something_. I hate to interrupt them. They deserved this. They waited so long for it. They did an excellent job better then, I thought they would do. It even surprised me. What can I say? I'm good too. Maybe their fate is twisted more then I thought. They deserve to be happy. What ever that means. _She shivered. The crowd was chanting for them now. _Oy the crowed loved them. I…_ Fran walked up to the kissing couple.


	7. Chapter 7

"CC?" she jumped and spun around. Fran held her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry to scare you. It's just they're calling you to take a bow, the both of you." Fran smiled and winked at Niles. She started to walk off when she started to hear CC talk. Her voice was loud. Nanny Fine stopped to listen to them. "Listen about that last kiss. I just got too much into the role."

"I wasn't a lie. It wasn't just a role to me." he grabbed her by the arm. "Fine, let's just go and take that bow. Get this over with." There was anger in Niles' voice now along with hurt.

"Oy, they're fighting again." Fran slinks away hoping she can escape before Max finds out. CC mind:_ I haven't been kissed like that since…since who knows when. _She thought to herself as they went back on stage to take the final bow. _Why did Nanny Fine have to ruin it?_ The crowd cheered when they saw the two. Niles' mind: _I see they liked it when people pour their hearts out. Now why would she play along if she didn't feel the same way? What a fool I'm._

"The lading man was played by Niles…" there was a pause. "The butler." Niles took a bow. Then waved at the crowd.

"The leading woman," the announcer started. Niles looked over at CC and said. "That's debatable."

"Was played by CC Babcock of Sheffield's Productions." CC takes a bow. The crowd cheers again.

"We love you guys," a woman yelled.

"You are the best." A man next to her called.

"Keep reaching," someone in the back shouted.

"Best of luck." A woman somewhere on the top balcony remarked as the two left the stage. Once off the stage, Niles went one way and CC another. "It was all an act. Is that was she thinks of me, as me being someone who just acts? Maybe this was a bad idea coming out to help her like I did. She'll never understand." Niles picked up a vase of flowers that one on the crewmen left for him and threw it at the wall that separated two dressing rooms. "ah…" it crashed into a million pieces. "Damn now I'm going to have to clean it all up." he got dressed and left the room. "That can wait." Niles went to catch up with Fran and Max.

Meanwhile CC went to her dressing room. She wanted to get out of this dress that Nanny Fine made her wear. She saw some flowers in a vase on the table. She was still pissed mainly at herself. But never the less, Nanny Fine involvement didn't help her. She placed the note down on the table. And threw the vase at the wall. "Ah…" If the wall hadn't separated the two rooms they would have hit each other with the vases. "That didn't help much either."

She thought to herself as she sat down at her make-up counter and looked in the mirror. She looked at the mess on the floor. "Oh well," She decided to read the card. 'you guys were great! I loved the show. You two work real good together like you were meant to be for real. Good luck in future works and maybe in your love life too.'

"Who are you?" she said to herself. She started to pace the floor. "Was all of this an act or did he really ask me to marry him? If, it was true then I just threw it back at him. How could I?" She felt an aching in her heart. "He'll never understand me, no one will. What I don't understand is why? Why I'm sitting here instead of trying to find him."

Out front:

Fran tried to make her way to the door but Max caught her. "And this is the one that suggested I use the two of them." Max went on bragging to a man he was talking to.

"She did a wonderful job Max, you better hold on to her."

"Thanks." Fran said. Max knew the tone of that voice, that something was wrong. Max's mind: _But what could have gone wrong, the show was a hit everyone seemed to love it. Oh no! _"Ms Fine!"

"What?" she turns to face him.

"What happened backstage and don't lie to me."

"Well, uh, um…." She swallowed. "They stated arguing with each other. You should know that the chance of them to have a relationship off stage would be a disaster."

"They can't start fighting here. I can't have them make a scene."

"They somewhat already did."

"Ms Fine!" his voice was getting louder.

"Lower your voice." Both of them looked in the direction of the voice. "Sir," Niles approaches them. "I can hear you guys all the way backstage. What are you guys yelling about this time?" Fran leaned next to him and whispered, "it's about the two of you."

"What about the two of us?"

"Yeah Nanny Fine what about the two of us?" Max, Fran and Niles saw CC coming up to join them. Even though her eyes were red she was smiling. Niles couldn't help but smile back. His heart sank. He swallowed. Niles' mind: _What's she going to say now? _He took a deep breath. _Boy does she look good, what am I saying? She just in a way dumped me. _He blinked to hold back the tears.

CC's mind_: I can do this. I have too, I love him. I do. I really do. I was just sacred I guess. I have to risk it all like he did for me tonight. I know it wasn't' easy for him to make up lines on the spot and he did. All for me."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Niles," He turned to face CC. "Was it true?" They had blank looks on their faces looking confused. "You know the question?" CC walked closer to him. "You never…" she swallowed. "Well.., I never really gave you an answer on stage." she smiled. His eyebrows went up, "What do you think butler boy? Are you still offering, cause……. Yes, my answer is yes." Niles jumped forward.

"Is my answer still good?"

"Of course it is." He grabbed her in an embrace and twirled her on her heels. Fran and Max looked at them, as they were crazy.

"Uh, um…what just happened here?" Max questioned still trying to figure out what went on.

"I don't think that Niles was kidding when he asked CC to marry him. And she just accepted his proposal." Fran calmly said. _Now there's a happy ending I wasn't ready for. _Fran could feel tears form in her eyes. _It was like Ma, and Yetta said, it was beautiful. _

She sniffed as they looked at CC and Niles who were now lip locked.

"Is this for real?" a cameraman came running up. From behind them, "Can we get a shot of the newly engaged couple?" as he snapped shots of them hugging and kissing.

The end


End file.
